


Betrayed

by sunandthemoon



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niall is cute, Zayn is jealous, lets be honest so is zayn, ziall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandthemoon/pseuds/sunandthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can love me.” Niall mumbles, biting his bottom lip before leaning in and waiting for Zayn. Zayn stands there for a moment awkwardly before he’s leaning in to and his chapped lips are meeting Niall’s soft ones and there’s a cat call from behind them. Zayn makes a mental note to kill Louis later, but for the first time today he feels like nothing has betrayed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. This has been on my tumblr for years. Let me know what you think.

Zayn sighs as he pulls at his hair and he looks across the table to where Niall is smiling like an idiot at something Louis’s said. It’s all Louis. Everything’s Louis. Zayn used to be the reason for that smile. Zayn used to be the reason Niall’s heart fluttered. Now Zayn could practically feel the blond's heart convulse when Louis smiled at him. 

 

He threw his fork down on his plate and pushed it dramatically away from him. All eyes turned to Zayn as he slumped in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. His stupid chest. The one that held Zayn's broken heart. Niall raised his eyebrow and Zayn raised his in return. Having enough of his heart betraying him and still beating uncontrollably when those blue eyes met his despite being burnt on the floor of his stomach, he stood up and slammed his chair back into the table. 

 

“What the hell is your problem? Need a nap princess?” Louis’s voice joked from behind him. Zayn wasn’t going to stop, he had planned on continuing to walk up to his room and slip into his mattress and pretend he wasn’t crying over his best mate. He was going to walk out onto the balcony and finish off the last few cigs in his pack, ruining his lungs in the process. But his feet stopped working. He glared down at them, they had betrayed him too. His brain went a few years back, then his heart and now his feet. Zayn turned around and looked at Louis, trying to ignore the stab of perfect blue eyes in his side. 

 

“I’m perfectly fine,” Zayn muttered, trying to get his mouth up to speed with his brain before his pouty lips betrayed him too, “just, tired.” He managed to mumble before running a hand through his hair that he had perfected that morning, it now looked nothing close to perfect. He turned once again and started walking out of the small room. He could feel eyes on him and hear the footsteps but he kept walking, content with ignoring whoever it was that chose to follow him, probably Liam. He felt a hand reach his shoulder and the skin under his jacket got hot and without even looking he knew this wasn’t Liam.

 

“You okay mate?” His Irish accent was thick in the morning and it was beautiful to Zayn’s ears. He didn’t dare look up when he nodded, knowing that once his eyes were laid upon the Irish angel before him, they too would betray him. 

 

“You sure?” The Irish accent met his ears again and this time he was shaking his head no. Because how was he supposed to be okay when Niall was this close to him and still touching his shoulder?

 

“Can I love you?” Zayn’s voice is low and it doesn’t sound like him. And he knew it. He just knew he would be betrayed more than once today. He finally looked up and was met by a very confused, yet still gorgeous Irishmen. 

 

“Can I love you?” Zayn repeats it a little bit louder this time.   
“Can I love you like Louis loves you?” Zayn bites his bottom lip, “this is a stupid question because I already do. I just need your permission. You don’t have to love me back or anything. I guess I’m not really asking, I’m more telling. I love you. More than a mate sorta thing. 

"Like Louis. Like I wanna cuddle you and kiss you and make sure you feel beautiful every day and I wanna wake up to that obnoxious smile every morning for the foreseeable future. And now you hate me don’t you?” Zayn rambles it all out and he can’t believe that just happened. He’ll have to leave the band for sure. He just knows it. Because he was betrayed. And Niall’s laughing. Why is he laughing? Oh yeah. Because Zayn’s just told him he loves him. He’s hitting his chest playfully and Zayn can’t stop looking at the stupid pattern on the crappy hotel carpet. 

 

“Louis doesn’t love me you idiot.” Niall’s still laughing and Zayn only feels slightly better. At least Louis didn’t betray him.  
“And you don’t need to ask permission. Or whatever the hell that was,” Niall laughs again and Zayn can’t help it when a small chuckle leaves his lips too, “I could never hate you. Especially when all those things you mentioned sound absolutely perfect and I’m arse over tits for you and always have been. Louis’s the only one who knew.” He leans forward to mumble the last bit into Zayn’s ear. Zayn raises his head to look at Niall and he smiles when he sees that obnoxious smile painted on his face.

 

“Can I love you?” He asks again, partially because he doesn’t know what to say and partially because he really wants to hear Niall tell him yes.

 

“You can love me.” Niall mumbles, biting his bottom lip before leaning in and waiting for Zayn. Zayn stands there for a moment awkwardly before he’s leaning in to and his chapped lips are meeting Niall’s soft ones and there’s a cat call from behind them. Zayn makes a mental note to kill Louis later, but for the first time today he feels like nothing has betrayed him.


End file.
